gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gamereviewer's 2010 Reviews
This is Gamereviewer's first page of reviews. Go to Gamereviewer's Latest Reviews Page 2 for more. Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 Relevant to PS3, XBOX 360 and PC. On March 20th 2008 a new, revolutionary game was created, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas 2. In Rainbow Six Vegas 2, as it is more commonly known as, you star as Bishop who is your own customisable character that can be created the first time you play the game. This First-Person-Shooter, (FPS) is based around the stunning city of Las Vegas. First off, a great thing about Vegas 2, is that it's not like all the other games, where with a smudge of experience, and basic knowledge of the controls, by the way they're very easy to pick up, you can complete the game in a couple of hours. Oh no, this game offers you much, much more. This game features seven intense single-player missions, split across twenty-five scenes. All of the missions include tense and exciting moments, surprise when suddenly someone jumps out at you and tries to gun you down. There are also moments where you have no idea what to do and have to leave it all down to your team-mates. This game definitely offers a whole new gaming experience. On top of that you are also offered loads of multi-player goodness with even more missions. On both multi-player and single-player modes you can receive points for killing hostiles. For each hostile that one of your team-mates kill, you, as a reward, get three experience (exp), and for all of the ones you kill, you get five exp. All of these points count towards your overall rank, and as you gain more and more exp, you can attain higher and higher ranks. Of course the ultimate goal is Elite rank but, even for the top players, is hard to reach as you need four-hundred-thousand exp, that's equivalent to eighty-thousand of your own kills, or even worse, almost one-hundred and thirty-five-thousand of your team-mates kills. Now that is what's called true lifespan. You are challenged as you battle on and on through endless ranks of ever hardening difficulty, striving to achieve the No.1 spot. That brings me nicely onto the controversial AI. The AI in this game give me mixed emotions. For example, you could be playing on a mission, then one of your stupid team-mates decides to go forward and check the scene out. That's fine, but what isn't is when they go to look, when there is evidently an enemy sitting there, plain as day, and then they get shot in the head and have to be rescued. You wouldn't mind if they ran for cover, which they normally do, but when they just wonder around it's so annoying. Sometimes it can be your fault by telling them to move forward, or when you tell them to "Breach and clear" for example. This can prove to be very annoying as they can prove, on the odd occasion to be more of a hindrance than a help. In fairness this is nit picking as ninety percent of the time they are a great help and are especially useful if your really lazy and can't bother to go in for yourself as you can tell them to clear out the room. But the thing that helps out the most is when you don't notice someone hiding, they do and then shoot them. Without them you would have got shot and most probably killed. Also when there are lots of enemy's about, and even possibly trying to ambush you, you can handle most of them while you team-mates handle the few that you don't get. By far the best thing about the AI is all the enemy's. Unlike a lot of other video game AI, these ones are unique and precise. There are three levels of AI difficulty, ranging from the most simple enemies, to the elite precise ones. On single player mode they are clever and group in small groups, small enough so that you can't just roughly aim and kill ten of them, but big enough so that if one gets shot they can shoot back and cover the victim. This game definitely doesn't cheat on the graphics, as you can tell by playing on the game even if it's only for a couple of minutes. On any scene, on any mission, multi-player or single, it's obvious lots of work has been put into this. As you look around at all the buildings and the enemy's there has clearly been a great deal of work put into the detail, but this detail is no where near the standard of the guns and all your clothing. As you are on the equipment menu you can see an image of what you look like with your main gun attached. The first thing that is immediately noticeable is the sheer work gone into making all the items as clear and realistic as possible. Unfortunately there is a glitch that quite disturbs me. Whenever you have one of your team-mates standing behind you, and you go to look round the corner, you go through their skull and, again disturbingly, you see the inside of their eyes, brain and teeth. "THE MULTI-PLAYER IS THE REAL STAR OF THE SHOW." In the original Vegas the star of the show was never the single-player, it was the stunning multi-player. The visual effects were awesome and that hasn't changed. Now that the creators have had some time to think they have had a big task on their hands keeping the multi-player ahead and ultimately up to date. The problem was that the single-player is now so great that the multi-player had a lot to live up to. But it really did live up to it. The precision and finesse of the multi-player are just immense. POSITIVES + The graphics are stunning. Single player is great fun. The AI are quite useful. Multi-player is, well......stunning. Easy to get the hang of. Generally great fun. NEGATIVES - Disturbing inside of the head. You can't enter some buildings. Breaking through glass of the repel isn't that realistic. Graphics: 93% Lifespan: 81% Gameplay: 94% Features: 92% Plot: 89% OVERALL RATING: 90% GOLD AWARD Overall a great all rounder, and a definite must buy. Gamereviewer 17:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RuneScape Relevant to PC. RuneScape is a MMORPG, ( Massively Multi-player Online Role-Playing Game) in which you can roam around a huge world, level up different skills and much more. It is based around the medieval period which could be why most people walk around in bulky armour, and why most skills are old fashioned. RuneScape holds the Guinness World Record for the most popular online role playing game. The first version of RuneScape, which is RuneScape classic, will be celebrating its tenth birthday on the 4th January next year. This version of RuneScape isn't the one that most people think of when somebody says "RuneScape" to them. Most people think of the much praised RuneScape HD. This version is much newer and was only released just over two years ago. To be specific it was released on 14th July 2008. RuneScape is an unusual game as it doesn't follow a particular storyline, instead you choose an avatar and set yourself tasks to achieve. RuneScape is pretty much impossible to complete as there is so much to do, including quests, training skills, doing achievement diaries and countless other things. This game is, undoubtedly the longest game that you will play in your life. RuneScape is the ultimate game for anybody who hates getting bored with games as they last five minutes and then get boring. If you have played RuneScape for a very long time and you have high levels then you will, probably, get bored for a short while. This is no problem as there is so much to do you will be sure to find something interesting to do. So overall RuneScape is a very good game as you won't easily become bored, and when you do you will find something else to do really easily. Well, the graphics aren't great, even in the HD version and the lag can be quite awful. The graphics, on the whole are quite a bit worse than other online games, although it's obvious that Jagex Ltd have spent most of the time on all the other aspects of the game. In'' RuneScape'' most of the 25 skills you can play are Free to Play, only 9 of the skills are members, which in fact doesn't matter as there is already so much to do. The most popular skills are Attack, Strength, Defence and Ranged ( Constitution automatically levels up with these skills). These are very popular as they are the core skills that make your combat level go up. Most of the time when you are asked what your level is you are inclined to say what your combat level is. The Combat Level is the most competitive part of RuneScape. Quests are a major part of RuneScape allure, for some people, and just a big problem for others. The idea of quests made Runescape a lot more fun and gave players various awards. There are now over 150 quests in RuneScape and more and more coming all the time. Quests are a big part of Jagex Ltd's plan to gain more and more players and take over the title of world's most popular online role playing game. "THE GRAND EXCHANGE IS THE REVOLUTIONARY IDEA THAT MADE RUNESCAPE A HIT." On RuneScape there are literally thousands of items you can buy from other players, small stores or the most famous, the prestigious Grand Exchange. The Grand Exchange was introduced when players always kept complaining about the difficulty to find the items you want. Jagex Ltd thought that it would greatly, again, increase popularity of the game. Once the Grand Exchange, sometimes known as the G.E. was introduced the ratings sky-rocketed. Now RuneScape was fast approaching its goal and fans were praising Jagex Ltd all over. All the players were happily trading and buying items that were other people's old property. The way the system works is that players who don't want items put them on the G.E. and wait for other players on the same world to buy them. Alternatively if your item isn't that popular then if you log out you can have everybody on any world that can buy your item, not just people on the same world. Making money is, undoubtedly the biggest thing in RuneScape. YouTube is awash with thousands of money making guides that they feel they want to share with the public. People can, if they want to, find their own ways of making money or just share them with their friends. In RuneScape you can train attack, but how? Well, the answer is monsters. In the game there many, many monsters or creatures that can be attacked to gain Attack, Strength of Defence exp. They can also be killed to gain money, or even to make items. They vary in levels, all the way up to around level 800. Different monsters are normally attacked depending on whether you are just getting exp, which is when you would generally go for low levels or if you're trying to get money, when high levels would be the normal option. POSITIVES + It's insanely addictive. Loads of quests. The G.E. is great. Loads of items. Loads of monsters. Loads of ways to make money. NEGATIVES - The graphics are a bit poor. Dull levelling up. Graphics: 65% Lifespan: 100% Gameplay: 93% Features: 97% Plot: 89% OVERALL RATING 89% A must play, for anybody, whatever your type of game is. Gamereviewer 18:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Test Drive: Unlimited Relevant to XBOX 360, PS2, PSP and PC. Test Drive Unlimited, also known as Test Drive is a racing game in which you can, aside from racing, buy and upgrade cars buy houses and even become president of many clubs. Unlike hardcore racing games, this game offers you the opportunity to roam around the Caribbean island of Oahu. All the roads on this game, the driving times and even the amounts of roads have been accounted for to make this one of the most believable and realistic games you will ever play. This is, generally a good thing, although some gamers prefer just to concentrate on the racing aspects of the game. But when the game was being designed, almost everyone at Eden Games and Melbourne House opted to include houses to buy. There is around 50 houses up for sale to you, ranging from the really cheap 100 grand houses, all the way up to the most prestigious 10 million pound house. Lets start off with the graphics. Well, they have been looked at and thought through, just to make sure nothing stupid was included, but if I'm honest then the graphics aren't all that great. They are quite good but not amazing. It's a shame really, as you can tell that this game has had a lot of work put into it and this is a real let down. For example the trees and buildings don't look really sharp and detailed, but when you're whizzing past at about 150mph do you really notice? So the types of things that you don't really look at are OK, but all the obvious things have been left to a 5 year old with a pencil. The cars, you are thinking, now they will wash over all the bad things about the graphics and that will be that. But no. The cars detail isn't great. Ohhhhhh no. They are, well blurry to be kind and if you aren't having a good day then you could also call them crap. Honestly, this is the games biggest downfall. I would say the graphics are; mediocre. Right, onto the cars. Well obviously you can buy cars and many of them. There are over 100 different cars on this game and that is pretty decent. People reading the review will probably be thinking well, that actually isn't that good and my game has twice as many cars as that. But this game doesn't concentrate completely on cars so over 100, and them almost all being really decent cars is, actually, good. Another great thing about them is that they have very realistic 0-60 times and even better brake horse-power and top speeds. Lots of companies would have just gone, that car can go 213mph and that one 150. Well no they really are very good. And all the more better you can customise cars with 3 different upgrade packs, each one better than the one before it and also more expensive. These upgrade packs really are great for people who just want a bit of extra power under their bonnet. Next up, Houses. As said earlier there are over 50 houses ranging from really cheap to millionaire mayhem houses. These houses aren't just for show, although that is part of the idea, but they are a place to put all your cars. The more expensive the house the more cars they can hold in the garage. The garages are insanely big, some holding up to 10 cars, but oh well, they're still great. There is one house that costs around £300,000, but the funniest thing is that it has 3 private swimming pools and its own huge water feature! Most houses are not this ridiculous, but are still amazing value for money. The 10 million house comes with its own observatory, yeah who's going to use that! "BY FAR THE MOST DRIVING ROAD, OF ANY GAME, EVER." The island that you are based around, unlike other other games is actually a real island, wow. The island is a Caribbean island called Oahu. And again wow, you just can't believe that the island really is as big as it is. It's unbelievable. The sheer size of the island is overwhelming. You can roam around an island for hours and hours on end and, unlike other games you won't get bored of going round and round the same part of the island again. In the game there has to be at least a hundred clubs that you can go to. But not like the night clubs, no the posh racing clubs, like the real Aston Martin Club. You can either just win money or after you become president you can win a car. If you are presidents of some clubs then you get more game completed and you also just get the plain pride, but that's about it. Overall though I think that the idea of including clubs was a very good idea. Renting cars can be very useful in the game if you cannot afford to buy the game for yourself. This is a very useful feature as it also relates to real life where you can hire a car, this is great as it relates even more to real life, making the game just step up a notch. If you feel like going on a luxury cruise round the island but you can't afford the car then this is a great feature, as you can rent the car and drive off, just like that. There is also the option of choosing what colour you want the model you have chosen to be in and also two different time period options. You can either choose almost just a test time of 30 mins or a long cruise round the island for a whole hour. This is a part of the game that is like Persil, small but mighty! There must be at least 150 different races to do in the game, all of which are unique and fine. Different races have harder or easier opponents, depending on your driving skill. This game is almost impossible to complete for this reason. You are bound to find a race that doesn't suit your driving style or an opponent that is a little bit tricky. Again this feature enhances the overall gaming experience. The experience you will gain from racing on this game is way up there with the games just focusing on races. POSITIVES + There's loads of races. Tons of cars. Many, Many clubs. You can buy houses. Renting cars. Massive island. A real island. NEGATIVES - The graphics are shoddy. Can barely go in any buildings. You can't walk around yourself. Graphics: 60% Lifespan: 90% Gameplay: 75% Features: 96% Plot: 93% OVERALL RATING: 83% So there you go, a pretty good open world game. Gamereviewer 18:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) The Simpsons: Hit & Run Relevant to PS2, XBOX 360, Gamecube and PC. The Simpsons: Hit and Run, or just Hit & Run is an action adventure game based around the stunningly popular TV series; The Simpsons. The game follows family life, and other events, of The Simpsons family, and other characters that feature on the Television series. The game is loosely based around driving as there are around 50 cars to unlock, and you mainly drive cars around for most of the game. Mysterious things happen in the game as you battle through 7 levels, each one the next day on from the one before it, concluding with 31st October, which is Halloween! On each level there are around 7 missions, making, in total just under 50 missions. These missions range from the easiest good deed for a neighbour to the most arduous, trying to save Springfield type missions. Oh and there is also one bonus mission on each level making, actually, just over 50 missions overall. The game is mainly based around Kang and Kodos, to be more specific, them trying to take over the world by introducing a new type of Buzz Cola, a popular drink on the game, into the water supply, that makes people go insane. They nearly achieve their goal of world domination, or at least town domination, and if it wasn't for Homer, with the help of Prof. Frink, they actually would have done. First of all lets start off with the worlds. Well there are 3 different worlds in the game, the first being The Simpsons neighbourhood, where they live, called Evergreen Terrace which also includes the Power Plant where Homer works which is the world during levels 1,4, and 7. The second world is Downtown where they the Police Station and Moe's Tavern are the main attractions. This world features in worlds 2 and 5. And yes, you guessed it the third and final world is based around the Docklands area of Springfield by the sea. This area is called The Entertainment District. It also includes the Astec Theatre and Frink's Observatory. All these worlds are absolutely stunning as they include so many interactive items and details. They have almost all the details that the TV show includes, well this game is so well thought out that you will struggle to find any errors at all. Even though I am quite thorough there is nothing that the TV show includes that the game doesn't, nothing. In the game you can play as 5 different characters over the levels, not including the ones you can interact with. These characters are all of the Simpsons, except Maggie, so, Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa. Nothing unusual there, and as expected, they have been thought out reasonably well soooo very average really. Now the other character I, personally think has been a very random choice Not a close friend or relative like Abe Simpson or either of Patty and Selma. No a ridiculous choice really, wait for it...... Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. What on earth were they thinking when that decision was made? It's stupid. While playing the game, as it is associated with cars, you can unlock cars by either buying them, winning them from the 3 races on each level or by completing bonus missions, or just normal missions for them, or in them. Cars play a big part in this game as with a car you can lap all worlds in under 5 mins, whereas without them it would take hours to walk or run all the way around the worlds. There are so many features on this game, it is unbelievable. First of all there are wasp cameras that have been sent by Kang & Kodos, to spy on the people of Springfield, and when you kill a wasp camera by kicking it you get a certain amount of money from them. There are 20 wasp cameras on each level making 140 in total to collect. They are hidden all around the place, everywhere you could imagine. Finding all of them will take pure hardcore gaming experience. you can also collect coins from various crates and the wasp cameras. they are also helpfully dotted around the place for you to pick up. These can be used to buy, mainly cars and clothes, which brings me nicely onto the next feature. Clothes are a small but helpful part in this game. This relates to the TV series again as each one of the 3 costumes on each level, are the clothes that the character has once worn in the Television series. Again linking to the racing aspect of the game, as mentioned earlier are the races. So there are 3 on each level and after you have completed all of them are guaranteed to receive a car. This is a lovely little feature for those of you, including me, who like racing. Really the only annoying feature is the collector cards which are pointless and useless. All you have to do is find seven on each level, and all you get in return for 49 cards is a ticket. Pointless really, but no it is great. You get the "Itchy & Scratchy 500 Yard Cash" ticket. This is a lovely little Itchy and Scratchy cartoon prepared especially for you. Well onto the graphics. Well in the game one of the few downfalls is the graphics. They are, well a bit dodgy, to be kind, especially when you are walking up to a lump of plastic that you need to enter. Oh sorry that was a building, the Graphics are a real let down. Everything has been done with a that'll do attitude. They are very mediocre, some might say. I mean even the blind think ahhhhh, my eyes. They aren't good. That's an end to it. Really. This links slightly onto the features, the lifespan. The lifespan can be quite controversial for some, depending on your definition of completing a game. If you define it as doing all the missions then the lifespan isn't great but including all the bonus bits, it will take a good old time to complete. Really most people would class complete as getting everything on the game as otherwise, if you don't then someone else could still have more things than you. The official complete would have to be 100% game completion written in your scrap book on the main menu. So overall the lifespan is pretty good but not nearly as good as some other games. Again it is mediocre. "FOR SLIPPING AND SLIDING THIS IS PERFECT!" Multi-player is available on the game but it is highly not recommended to play on. You choose a character and a race track then, against the other player race to get round the race track before them. Now I know this isn't a hardcore racing game, but I'm sorry but the handling is appalling. You slide round the corners like they are coated with grease. it is truly awful. POSITIVES + Good plot. Cars are a good idea. Detailed worlds. Mainly good characters. Wasp Cameras. Clothes are cool. 500-Yard Gash. Good lifespan. NEGATIVES - Why Apu? Why? Stupid collector cards. Graphics; Well... Errrrr... Multi-player handling. Graphics: 46% Lifespan: 93% Gameplay: 84% Features: 97% Plot: 88% OVERALL RATING: 82% So a great Simpsons game. One to recommend. Gamereviewer 17:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Gran Turismo 4 Relevant to PS2. So the latest, currently, in the line up of the Gran Turismo Series. Well it certainly has a lot to live up to as its predecessors have all been amazing racing games. So can this new version deliver. I think so. Well the Gran Turismo Series has, and still is exclusive to the Sony PlayStation consoles, nothing unusual there. But what is unusual is the fact that this game was delayed by well over a year before it was eventually released. Hmmmmm.... not a great start. Gran Turismo 4 or GT4, is a racing simulation game, in which you mainly focus on Career Mode, in which you can buy hundreds of different cars then compete in races to win more money or other cars. It also has an Arcade Feature, in which you start out with around 250 unlocked cars to choose from. In this mode you can race against the CPU, for A-Spec points, let the CPU drive for you so you are the head, rather than the driver, from this you attain B-Spec points, or play on multi-player, where you can race against your friends, just for pride of being the best. The game features over 700 stunning cars from 80 manufacturers, such as Pagani and Aston Martin all the way down to Vauxhall and Ford. This game offers the most cars out of any game in the world, now that is amazing. in Arcade Mode the game also features 51 tracks, that can be unlocked in career. There are four categories, World Circuits, which are actually real life courses, Original Circuits, City Courses and Dirt and Snow. You start out with around 20 courses that are unlocked on the first day of Career Mode. So plenty to get on with then! In Career mode you start out with 10,000 Cr. and can choose to buy a new car like a cheap Vauxhall, or, recommended, a second-hand, but better car from the 80's or 90's garages. Then you can compete in a few minor races to win more and more money, or to get better cars. Then you can sell up and eventually get a really good car in no time. So in career mode, not only do you race but, more importantly and first you have to pass your license tests. These tests are first designed for your judgement, then comes your driving skill around corners, then onto full lap tests. After completing all the tests up to International A level, you shall then be ready for the road. These test are helpful as it brings more realism to the game as in real life to drive you need to know how. But for those of you who like sliding around corners there is the addition of rally races and a Special license test. No that really is the name, Special Licenses. In these licenses you can home your rallying skills, but watch out, because if you hit anything you fail, same with the other licenses. After this you really will be ready for the races. Driving missions are like mini races, all compacted together, where you have to just win each race. Some races are as short as just going round a couple of corners, up to full lap races. After doing a certain number of races you can win a car, and depending on how hard the races were, depends on how good a car you get. Everyone likes a good look at their favourite car with a lovely backdrop, and thinks, just if I could take a picture of that, well on GT4 ''you can. By entering photo mode you can choose a famous backdrop, for example, the Grand Canyon, and the car that you currently have selected will go there, and you can position the camera and car just right, then snap, you have a great picture. also all the cars you unlock on Career Mode are carried over to Arcade Mode, and you also have the opportunity to choose between using an unmodified version of the car, or if you have it in your garage on Career, you can have the modified one. Wow that is one jam packed Career mode, this is going to take a while. The Ultra-Controversial Graphics are what I'm onto next. Well, well, well they are great, you have never seen these graphics on a PS2 wow. Lets start out with the cars, so the backs of them are very realistic and the front don't look like they have been computer generated, they look like they have been hand crafted with a hammer and chisel. So no faults with the cars then. Looking up into the blooming clouds is what I love, but instead of walking outside to be in awe of the beauty; lets fire up ''GT4. Wow the clouds don't judder along computer generated like, they float across the sky like angels singing, so anyway wow again. No mistakes, Damn. Now, the most important thing with a racing game, the track must look real, well this one does, the barriers are smooth and as you bobble along the tarmac everything is well, well that is until you see the pieces of cardboard cheering you on and the cardboard trees waving in the wind. Oh dear. You race for the fans right? Well not on this game, seriously they are cardboard, 2-d five year old creations, same goes with the trees, so a mixed opinion on the graphics of Gran Turismo 4. Oh and a little off topic, I think the cars are rubber as they always just seem to rebound off the crash barriers. Just a thought! "THIS GAME WILL HOOK YOU FOR HOURS." So the length, well we are in for a roller-coater ride. Well lets start off with the obvious things, unlocking cars, well this will take you many a day to complete, and that's only the beginning, as to do that you have to complete the game to get the Polyphony Gran Turismo Ford GT. To unlock all the race tracks takes for ever as you unlock them on certain days, most of which take at least a couple of hundred game days to complete. But it's not boring, you just get the urge to keep on trying, and to keep on going to get the tracks and cars and everything. Also the most arduous thing must be the Endurance Events, or maybe the Expert 15 race endurance event. Either way there is a 24- hour Nurburgring Endurance that is, and always will be very arduous. POSITIVES + Great licenses. Amazing driving missions. Loads of cars. Loads of tracks. Good track and car realism. Lots of manufacturers. Getting the CPU to drive for you. NEGATIVES - No Bugatti, Ferrari or Lamborghini. Fans are cardboard. Trees are cardboard. No damage, Why no damage? Graphics: 78% Lifespan: 97% Gameplay: 94% Features: 96% Plot: 87% OVERALL RATING: 90% GOLD AWARD The best racing game of its time. A must buy. Gamereviewer 17:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:2010 Reviews